User talk:Koveras Alvane
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Koveras Alvane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:34, 10 June 2009 Takeover Would you like to? I don't mind seeing how I really haven't been working on this wiki. Or would you like to be a Bureaucrat? -- GalaxyTM 12:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you've already given me the admin rights, so I'm cool with just that. ^^ Actually, I only like to have them for maintenance, like renaming categories and killing spam (should it appear here). And I don't really know what's the difference between Bureaucrat and Sysop. -__- --Koveras Alvane 12:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think I'm really fit to be primary admin. I'm still learning how to use wikia... Anyways, as a Bureaucrat you can give admin powers to others, or make anyone into a Bureaucrat if you trust a certain user enough. It's a step up from admin. You can't strip other Bureaucrats, but you can revoke admin power. Sysop is basically admin power from what I can tell. I'll be more than happy to turn you into a Bureaucrat since you have deep interest in this wiki. -- GalaxyTM 14:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah well, if you want it so, it's fine with me, though I don't promise I'll actually use those admin-making rights. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 14:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, "GlancingReverse" has both rollback and sysop rights, if they are a sysop they automatically have rollback abilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 22:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not using the Monaco skin, anyway, so I don't mind. %) The idea sounds good, I'll see to it. About Glan, he is mostly a content contributor with little interest in administration but I've given him the sysop and rollback groups as a distinction in recognition of his contributions. ^^ :EDIT: Cool, you use the semantics addon, too. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 15:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't really think about the monobook skin since Monaco is default for unregistered users. The semantics addon sure helps categorize anime better.--Sxerks 21:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you can also add the link to the Monobook skin like this. I would imagine many long-time Wikipedia editors (like myself) would have it enabled instead... And the semantics are helluva useful, . ^^ :::PS: Btw, does the Animanga Hub link on this wiki show up for you? It doesn't for me... Can it be that Monaco only allows up to five links in the toolbar? --Koveras Alvane 04:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It shows up in Monaco and the monobook for me, I've noticed that sometimes it takes hours or even a day for changes to the sidebar to show up.--Sxerks 15:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, good. It still doesn't show up for me but if you say it's only a technical issue, it's a relief. :) --Koveras Alvane 17:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello~ Thank you so much for the welcome. And no problem with the edit. I'm very glad to give information to others and to the site as well. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gyulkara03 (talk • ) :You are welcome. ^^ Hmm, about Einhart/Vivio abbreviation... how about "ViviEin"? ^^ --Koveras Alvane 13:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nyahaha, Sorry for the EXTREMELY late reply. Hmm "ViviEin" I was thinking of "EinVio" XD! But I guess both ways work like NanoFate and FeiNoha. XDDD! -- Gyulkara03 19:00, January 19, 2010 (GMT+8) :Actually, I also heard "NanoFei" is "FeiNano". ;) And about "ViviEin", I usually tend to put the more extraverted character first and the more introverted one second in the pairing descriptions. ^^ That's why I prefer NanoFate and ViviEin. ^^ The pairing I really have trouble coming up with a name for is Subaru/Teana... --Koveras Alvane 13:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nyahaha, I guess your're right. XD! Well, NanoFate it is. cause Nanoha is such a rabbit. ahahah! I guess ViviEin it is. >D Subaru/Teana... SuAna? nyahahaha! XD I'm not so sure about that. XD --gyulkara03 09:43, January 27, 2010 (GMT+8) : SuAna sounds awesome. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup! And then TeAru if Teana's the agressive one. >D Gyulkara03 14:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Teana is not the aggressive one, she only looks like that because of her tsundere attitude. In their relationship, it's definitely Subaru who is the driving force. =) --Koveras Alvane 15:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Ah I said, only 'if' xD! But yes, it definitely IS Subaru who is the seme. >D Gyulkara03 12:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Quoted for truth. :3 --Koveras Alvane 12:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) =2010= To-do list OK, getting tired now, gonna leave splitting off individual spells articles from following pages for tomorrow: * Reinforce * Caro Ru Lushe * Yuuno Scrya * Signum * Fate Testarossa * Precia Testarossa * Vita * Hayate Yagami * Zafira (only one spell, but still) Cheers, me. --Koveras Alvane 21:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Atem des Eis/Atem des Eises Greetings! First of all this is a very nice Wiki. I just wanted to say that "Atem des Eis" is spelled wrong. As in the booklet of the StrikerS DVD it is: 氷結の息吹(アーテム・デス・アイセス)(Atem des Eises) Normaly I would not bother you because of this, but my knowladge in editing Wikipedia pages is very limited, so I'm not able to change the spelling in the headline of the spell page or the spell template on Hayate's page. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Best regards Kyral :Hi, thanks for spotting that, I've renamed the article. :) --Koveras Alvane 20:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Heya So, remember me? Hopefully, you do. Sorry about not editing that much lately, aside from trying to get use to The Battle of Aces without having any knowledge whatsoever of the language, I don't really have an excuse... -_-. Anyways, was hoping to get back into this, so is there anything in particular you want me to do? -GlancingReverse :Hey Glan, yeah, sure there's work to do. ^^ If you are familiar with the Battle of Aces, you could go over the article I've written on it and check for inconsistencies/misinterpretations. Primarily, I am not sure whether I got the combat controls right. Also, you wanted to upload some images the last time I saw you, and the task is still open. ^^ Otherwise, just check the recent edits on the wiki and contribute where you can, as usual. ;) --Koveras Alvane 06:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RPG Given the references you made to "epic levels" in the RPG stuff you have so far, I thought I should plug my own work on statting the cast as D&D characters.http://brilliantgameologists.com/boards/index.php?topic=5400 :p (some of the links might also be useful) And since I don't want to start another topic, what's the policy on pointing out the things characters and abilities are based on? The TVTropes page is a start (search for the first appearance of "amusingly" and read down from there). Prime32 13:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, I'll check out your charsheets once I get back to my RPG. ^^ As for homages, references, and expies: mentioning them in the corresponding articles is fine by me (you may have noticed such notes in e.g. Signum, Divine Buster, Belka, etc.). Ideally, you should be able to work those references into the descriptions of respective characters/abilities (use if you can) but a Trivia section at the end of the article (but before See also, References, and/or External links) works just as well. --Koveras Alvane 13:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Your RPG is pretty cool. Any plans on making an RP site or something for it? Belkan Pharoah 22:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's still kinda incomplete (there are really no numbers behind it at all atm), but yeah, I'm planning on making a few test runs with it before long. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 05:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Spell ranks While there are mage ranks, I noticed that there isn't any place in the infoboxes to put the ranks of spells. Some of the required info can be found in the videos here. Also need to add the Sealing Shoot spell from StrikerS Sound Stage 01, and Rein's Frierern Fesseln (possibly others). Come to think of it, the Unison Devices don't appear to have boxes for mage stats or lists of spells. Prime32 00:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I can add the spell rank parameter to the spell infobawx. Since it's your initiative, would you take care of adding it to the respective pages? It's not like I'm lazy or something, I just want more active editors on this wiki. ^^ As for the new spell pages, go ahead and start them. PS: I think it should be "Frieren Fesseln", because that's the correct German spelling (German speaker here)... --Koveras Alvane 07:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : PPS: Oh, while you are adding the spell ranks, don't forget to add those videos as references. Do you know how Cite.php plugin works? --Koveras Alvane 07:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Added a few. Checking a Japanese wiki (via Google Translate), spells also seem to have ratings for Power, Range, and Casting Speed. Would you mind adding places for those too? Prime32 11:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fields done, go ahead and fill them in. :) About the spell ranks, I'd appreciate if you also added the semantic Property:Magic rank when you add them to the infobox. It's quite simple, you just have to add "magic rank::" and "" tags around the actual rank designation (I've done it for the pages you edited already, see them for reference). Also, we don't use the raw tag around here, but the template , because it makes references a bit better manageable. --Koveras Alvane 11:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Spotted reflist half-way through. I'll have to leave the root domain in the references there for now, since I can't see the URL while browsing through the site with Google Translate. Prime32 12:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I often work with the Japanese wiki + Google Translate combo, too, and I have both the original and the translated pages open in tabs, so I can always check the original page/URL, as well. Just a tip, though. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 12:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wanted pages Is there any place to put a to-do list of pages that need to be written? Like one for golem creation magic. --Prime32 21:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been abusing the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki talk:Community Portal for this purpose. Just make a new section and dump the list of all the wanted articles there... --Koveras Alvane 22:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gadget Drones Hi, it's been a while. I found a few pictures of Gadget Drones type I and III. Well I was just wondering... I thought it would be quite good idea to create a gallery featuring all Drone types and to put it in their page. What do you think? See you :). Momoka-chan2 19:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :That works, too. Do you have a picture for Type II (flying wing) Gadgets? --Koveras Alvane 20:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm still searching for one. Momoka-chan2 20:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, tell me if you need any help setting up that gallery when you find it. :) --Koveras Alvane 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Enigme Wiki Hey editor Koveras, I'm working on a wiki http://enigme.wikia.com dedicated to the manga http://www.mangafox.com/manga/enigme/ by sasaki kenji. I can fill up the pages, but sadly i suck at uploading pictures. Would you do me the honor? :What exactly do you want me to do? Most of the pictures on this wiki were not uploaded by me, either. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 19:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) admin style Hi, I am going to write something on magics and spells, but I got a question. I don't know if there is official english dubs for Nanoha/A's/StrikerS. Since I cite/base on information from NanohaWiki & other japanese products sometimes there would be differences in terminologies, esp. magic/system/spell classifications, and also "official (japanese) alphabetical names" of some kanji- or german-based names. Therefore I would like to know what is the management style of the main group of admin here, would it be alright if I move some of the articles to other titles (with the old one redirecting). And I'm raising your attention to these: *For these three, there are official names from cards accompanying the japanese DVDs. Are the current article titles official dubbed names? **Klarwind <- Klarer Wind **Buch der Nachthimmel <- Tome of the Night Sky **Buch der blauer Himmel <- Book of the Azure Sky *"Ancient Belka" vs "Modern Belka" for part of Vivio's magic system **(In Vivid, it never mentions ancient nor modern for Vivio, but explicitly for Einhart, Rio and others.) *"Meister" vs "Creator" (of devices) You could also write on my user talk page. =] K.Hayes 15:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong: you are saying that the article titles used on this wiki do not correspond to the official English terms used in Japan? Regarding that, there is no universal policy yet, but in general, we tend to abide by them. Thank you for spotting the Klarer Wind error, I checked on the Japanese wiki, it should be "Klarwind". As for the English vs. German naming, the general tendency is to name the article in German if the subject is mostly referred in German in the anime (e.g. most spells and Devices), and in English, if the subject is mainly referred in English or Japanese; the rationale being that the term most commonly searched after should be the title. IIRC both the Tome of the Night Sky and the Book of the Azure Sky are referred to in Japanese, so their titles should stay that way. Feel free to add their German names to their infoboxes and descriptions, however. :As for Vivio's magic system, Sacred Heart identifies Vivio as a practitioner of "the rite of Belka, the mixed Mid hybrid" in chapter 1. There is only one magic system described in canon that fits that profile, and that is Modern Belka. :"Meister" is German for "master" and since we already have an field in the Device infobox called "master", adding "Meister" would only lead to confusion. Also, a "Device Meister" is a specialist who creates and maintenances Devices, but not all Device makers have this qualification (e.g. Teana made the Anchor Gun, and I'm pretty sure Lutecia is not a certified Device Meister, either). --Koveras Alvane 15:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering. It is okay with those names. ::For Vivio I do not intend to change that. Just would like to point out some people's viewpoint is that: :::She has the blood of, and used Ancient Belka in StrikerS. :::Up to ViVid ch.19 it never states Ancient nor Modern, just "Belka Midchilda Hybrid" (ch.17) :::For Rio & some new characters, "Modern Belka" is stated. :::But for Einhart, "real Ancient Belka" is stated as well, so... In case I got more info to persuade you, I would let you know. ::For "meister", I see you understand what I mean. I didnt mean to change or add the term, and I know there would be confusion. I raise the question just because I seldom see the word in the existing articles. =] ::For your info, the term "Meister" does mean "device-makers" in the Nanoha series. This is explained in the description of StrikerS episode 13. And Brunzel does call Lutecia as Meister in ViVid ch.12. K.Hayes 16:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::About Vivio, I see your point, but as I said earlier, the only Belka Midchilda hybrid to date has been Modern Belka and unless Tsuzuki explicitly defines it as a standalone magic system, I would stick with the closest approximation. :::If that's the case with Meister, you should probably start an article on them, with references to that episode. That will get the ball rolling. --Koveras Alvane 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will try to do that when I have time. haha K.Hayes 10:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::In ViVid chapter 17 Tsuzuki has officially stated the different magic systems: "Belka and Mid Childa Hybrid", "Modern Belka", and "Mid Childa and Belka Hybrid". According to the Chinese Nanoha wiki, Modern Belka implies using Mid-Childa magic to emulate Belkian styles. For Vivio's case, Sacred Heart is defined that Belka is the core of its Belka-Mid Childa hybrid system. The Chinese Nanoha wiki puts Vivio in the Ancient Belka category, but also mentioned that her Mid styled parents and Vivio's surrounding have a major impact on her style of magic. In addition, ALTER's Saint Kaiser Vivio figure listed her as Ancient Belka on the figure's base. 23:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's ok. Perhaps when I update magics, those used in Strikers (als Sankt Kaiser) I will make them ancient belka; while those in ViVid I make them modern belka (or just belka). K.Hayes 10:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That makes sense, but I haven't been following ViVid lately, so I'll pass for now. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Romanizations Hello, sorry I found a problem about romanization. It seems you are mixing up テイ tei and ティ ti? Just like ティアナ・ランスター(Ti''ana Ransutā) & ジェイル・スカリエッティ''' (Jeiru Sukariet'''''ti), they are correct. But for コロナ・'ティ'ミル (Korona ''Teimiru) & アス'ティ'オン (Asuteion), they are wrongly romanized. "Full-sized kana combined with smaller versions of the vowel kana ぁ/ァ, ぃ/ィ, ぅ/ゥ, ぇ/ェ and ぉ/ォ, mostly used to write loanwords, can be romanized in the "obvious way", reflecting the sound that they are meant to represent. For example, ディ, consisting of katakana ''de and small i'', would typically be romanized as ''di. Sometimes this may create potential conflicts; for example if トゥ (katakana to and small u'', used to represent sounds as in the English word "too") is romanised as ''tu... K.Hayes 10:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't romanize stuff myself, I just use the Romaji.org converter. And yes, it seems to not recognize the difference between big イ and small ィ. Thank you for correcting me. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) =2011= structure I have started two articles Canon sources and List of unnamed spells, which you may like to pick a better article name and structure them. I have a lot to add to the latter article. --K.Hayes 16:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I hate lists. I think I will just rename the article to "Unnamed spells" and leave it at that. As for Canon sources, I think they should be split into the corresponding Media articles as separate section titled "Supplemental material". The existing sections covering some of them (e.g. StrikerS Chronicle and Force NEXT) should be incorporated into these "Supplemental material" sections as subsections or list items, depending on the size. --Koveras Alvane 16:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 11:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we need this... --Koveras Alvane 11:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) little wikia problem Hi Koveras, do you know how to unhide the " Ā ā Ē ē Ī ī Ō ō Ū ū Ȳ ȳ Ǣ ǣ " from MediaWiki:Edittools on a brand new wikia? K.Hayes 04:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. Last time I started a wiki here, it already came with a default content of MediaWiki:Edittools. To add it to your edit tools, just take the block from the commented-out section of that page and paste it to the above section after "Symbols" header. --Koveras Alvane 10:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering since you are an administrator can you take down the Levi The Slasher image and the Stern The Destroyer image I put up I thought that they would look great but, the were to big and they did not look right with the page. Thanks for your time AlexTopCoordinator 02:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. You don't have to be an admin to resize and add images to articles. :) If you add images to the infoboxes, they are automatically resized to 200px width. Otherwise, you can use the format to add thumbnails to articles. However, about the Levi and Stern images you uploaded, I am not sure. Are they really more illustrative than the ones already found in the articles? --Koveras Alvane 08:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Nanoha RPG Are you still working on the Nanoha RPG? Zhiming Takamachi 15:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi :Not at the moment. But I am giving it a thought every now and then, so the project is not quite dead yet. The problem is that it has arrived at a point where the whole thing needs a redesign from scratch with a solid dice system under it but I don't have the time and resources for that right now. I was thinking of basing it on GURPS but after reading up on it, I don't think it is really suited. Maybe I will end up with a mixed version of GURPS and the old Storyteller System as a basis and go on from there. As I said, I am not committed yet. --Koveras Alvane 16:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh alright, the game sounds really promising. Hope you will start the project again though. Looking forward to the day the RPG will be up! Good luck! Zhiming Takamachi 09:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi ::Thank you. Personally, I doubt that anything I produce will be actually playable. :D --Koveras Alvane 11:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the idea is really cool... When I saw the RPG page the other way, I yelled, "YES!". Lol. I was like "FINALLY A NANOHA RPG!". Have you ever make a RPG? ::::Yeah, I have. But they never really worked in the end. ^^; That's why I think this is one is gonna be no good, too. :( --Koveras Alvane 19:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why dont you give it a try? I can be the "beta tester" here. :P 03:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi ::::::Do you have a party or an RPG circle to test it out with? --Koveras Alvane 06:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm, I have a few people in mind to ask them if they wanna try it out. They like Nanoha too. This should pique their interest.. How many will you need? o-o Zhiming Takamachi 10:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi ::::::::Well, if you want to GM, you'll need about four-five for the player party... --Koveras Alvane 15:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::GM as in Game Master? o-o Four-five.... Not an easy task, I'll try anyway. 15:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi ::::::::::Yes, Game Master. And thanks. :) Don't get too enthusiastic, however, I still don't have any time for the RPG. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 17:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::My pleasure and noted. Hope you will have the time soon :P. 17:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Zhiming Takamachi Property:Number for spells Would like to add the number property for spells for Isis and Victoria, as most of their spells have a "serial number"; and would like them be sortable in the character page spells table. *Can it be done by adding spells to the property page? *No idea for adding the option/function for template:List/Spells. Add an alternative template? --K.Hayes 04:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, sorry for the late reply. I had big internet problems today, but I have given your request some thought. I think it can be done, but I have to modify the template code a little. As for the property Number, you can add it to any page like any other property. The links via "property source" are just there for documentation, so that we can keep track of various uses of that property. In other words, you can start adding the Number property to Isis' and Vic's spells, while I tweak the list template (which will be tomorrow because I am dead tired right now). --Koveras Alvane 01:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I have added the optional parameter "numbered" to the , it should do the trick. --Koveras Alvane 10:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, it's great. =) Will edit/add Vic's spells in the coming week; and lots of edits to BOA/GOD to be worked on. :D -K.Hayes 17:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Keep up the good work. ;) Oh, I have tried to automatically sort the spells by number but the semantic engine filters out all non-numbered spells (like Armor Jacket) in that case. :( --Koveras Alvane 19:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Intro Well, this is weird but i'll will try to be as attached to canon as possible, i'm councsious this is a serious stie so i'll reserve my issues and rants for other sites and cooperate by observing and pointing whan i think needs editing and trying to be as objective as possible with my opinions during talks on this site. by the way, i'm Akiyoshi xDU. --Mandrake01 18:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :See you around, then. :) Just don't try to edit a certain knight's article to say she is no longer a powerful mage again, okay? ;) --Koveras Alvane 19:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Deal, like i've said i will find another way out of this site to vent out that urges xD --Mandrake01 19:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Good. I can suggest fanfiction.net. ;) --Koveras Alvane 19:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Fabia Crozelg Hi, could you remove this image - 22_28.jpg. I removed the text, format to png and rename the filename to Fabia_Crozelg.PNG. -- Zekblue 07:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Done. :) --Koveras Alvane 09:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank You ----Zekblue 03:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Names Sorry :) I'm not too familiar with the series and am used to doing that on most anime. Will remember to avoid making the assumption for chars on this wiki. I guess it'd help if I'd get around to watching the anime =/ +y@talk 09:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it probably helps. Otherwise, you risk spoiling the show for yourself. ^^; Also, you've added the year headings to my talk page... I never thought they are necessary. :D --Koveras Alvane 15:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Collapse template Hello, finally I am again more free for wiki contribution (lol). Just wondering if we can add/import a collapse template similar to , which I would like to use on spells for the two games, to avoid occupying much space on character pages. --K.Hayes 17:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --Koveras Alvane 19:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Found some documentation here: w:c:community:Help:Dynamic navigation. Gotta get this to work now... --Koveras Alvane 08:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot. It looks so complicated... just leave it if the cost outweighs benefits... X_X --K.Hayes 16:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I have made the template . Check its code for possible parameters and see if you can get it to work for your needs. --Koveras Alvane 10:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Saint's Armor redirect I had made Saints Armor redirect to Saint's_Armor to solve a problem with trying to link to the latter here; the link kept getting ending abruptly at the apostrophe. If you have a better idea than what I came up with, I'd be very grateful. MarqFJA 23:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :You can use the to escape URL-unfriendly characters. E.g.: http://nanoha.wikia.com/wiki/Saint%27s_Armor. Some browsers like Firefox do that by default then you copy URL links in them. See if that works on the forum. :EDIT: Also, please avoid making unnecessary red links, since they clutter up the page. --Koveras Alvane 15:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. MarqFJA 13:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: No problem, glad I could help. :-) --Koveras Alvane 18:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Possible Changes Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Because Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 2nd A's is coming out, I think it would be really cool to spruce up this wiki, maybe give it a new skin and main page, just to prepare for how popular it will get when the movie comes out in July. Would it be OK with you if I did that? I won't delete any of your content, of course, it would mostly be about making over the main page. Thanks and best wishes! LexiLexi 18:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :What do you have in mind? --Koveras Alvane 19:23, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be cool to get a skin that actually matches the theme of Magical Girl/Nanoha, instead of just blue. As for the wordmark and headers, a cool font would be ideal, in colors that match the skin. I could also put some organizational boxes on the main page- a portal for characters too. Does that sound good to you? LexiLexi 18:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you gonna adapt both "New Wikia Look" skin and the Monobook skin or just the former? Which font do you propose? Note that we can only use common True Types if we want it to display correctly to everyone. As for the main page, I would really appreciate it if you first sketched its future look in a sandbox so I can see what you mean first. I know a lot of wikis on Wikia tend to overload their main pages with "organizational boxes" and portals to the point where the page is just utterly cluttered and doesn't work at all on low resolutions. --Koveras Alvane 05:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Cypha's Edit It was me, it's just that i forgot to log in at the time, thanks for the kudos anyway xDMandrake01 15:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : I have further modified the wordings for Cypha's article. Feel free to contribute more. =) --K.Hayes 17:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Oh thank you, i still don't know how to link words to articles here. Anyway i like you're editing, it's more precise xDMandrake01 05:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Movie 2nd A's Artwork I have a question: would you prefer Wolkenritter in their civilian clothes or barrier jackets? - XI 23:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Contributor11 :Barrier Jackets. :) --Koveras Alvane 11:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, would you like some of the Movie 1st characters updated character designs (i.e. Yuuno, Arf, Lindy, Chrono)? Contributor11 21:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, as long as they are good quality, you can upload new designs. --Koveras Alvane 22:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Shamal's spells Hi, I was looking for Shamal's spells, so when I was seeing each spell, I remembered a spell from the "Nanoha The Movie A's", Shamal made a flash bomb named Klarer Geheul, so I would like to add it, if I can. If you could help me with the translation to the german included japanese, I could add it. One more thing, if you can help me to add it in that box where appears Shamal's spells because it's some difficult for me. I'm going to add Klarer Geheul but separated from Shamal, I mean like Divine Buster, that is like a sheet with information about that spell. Please help me with the box and with the translations. Thank youRyan-angel98 (talk) 16:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. I've added the new picture for Calming Heal to that spell's infobox. As for Klarer Geheul, of course you can create a page for it. Our content guideline clearly states that all named spells should have an article. I have created the barebone page for it, where I inserted all I know about the spell--now you can do the rest and update the description, classification, etc. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hello, I'm sorry if this is trouble you but could you add some information of CW-ADW Armor Dine Raptor. My information regarding to them is limit and it will really hlp me if you did. JRZTT (talk) 15:35, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hi JRZTT. I would love to help you but I haven't been following Force for a couple of years now (ever since Signum got shanked), so I know next to nothing about the Raptors. :( --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Translation question Hi there. Baron von Esguerra here. I got a question: Were you the one who found this: http://www.imagebam.com/image/ec7781179890097, and translated it, finding out Nanoha was born on March 15, and Momoko being born in 0032? :No, I think that was someone from the AnimeSuki forum. I just added that to the article. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Do you have a link to that please? ::I'm afraid not anymore. :( It was a long time ago... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you though. :::No problem. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) =2015= ViVid anime Hi, my old friend. ViVid anime is coming soon and I am going to be active again lol. Just wondering if the media page shall be split or be on the same existing page with extra infobox. Any comment (or use the same page first and determine again after the broadcast depending on alignment of storyline)? --Hades (talk) 07:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think it should be split off to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (anime) (because the manga was there first), for the ease of handling. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:02, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi, just found the ViVid manga chapter navbox heading has a problem. May you have a look as I am not familiar with semantics? Thx. --Hades (talk) 07:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, that problem happens when the wiki engine for some reason doesn't save Property:Title for the manga when you edit it. To fix that, just make a null edit to the manga article (open edit form, then save it immediately without changing anything - it won't show up in the edit history, but will reassign all semantic values for the page). EDIT: It should work now. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 13:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Jason Starks i want to make a new character just like Vivio Takamachi why Material S can't have their own children forever this is not good way if doesn't have any oppnent in future just imagine the more character have the more forces can make a real story that can't be stop if not there no use if just a boy call Thoma Avenir and a little girl call Lily Strosek in addition part Einhart Stratos is that all u have for next opponent if u say so i have no comment anymore.Plus Jason is the was an ancient Greek mythological hero who was famous for his role as the leader of the Argonauts so what is the problem if add this character is that a horrible name u think about it.For Future for life. I want to make a new character just like Vivio Takamachi why Material S can't have their own children forever this is not good way if doesn't have any oppnent in future just imagine the more character have the more forces can make a real story that can't be stop if not there no use if just a boy call Thoma Avenir and a little girl call Lily Strosek in addition part Einhart Stratos is that all u have for next opponent if u say so i have no comment anymore.Plus Jason is the was an ancient Greek mythological hero who was famous for his role as the leader of the Argonauts so what is the problem if add this character is that a horrible name u think about it.For Future for life but it won't ruin your plan trust me i'm think but i have plan to make even better who care if don't have new this in future will gone forever so i wish this is the way to make a proper step to face the true passion for life Koveras Alvane and my name is Jason Starks( ジェイソン·スタークス ) PLS remember my name ADMIN... :I admire your passion, but I am afraid you misunderstand the purpose of this website. :-) We do not "make new characters" here - we only describe canonical characters from the Nanoha series. This is not a fanfiction website and, in fact, we have a very strict policy against fanfiction. If you want to publish your ideas about Jason Starks, please do so at appropriate websites; I can personally recommend http://archiveofourown.org/ and https://www.fanfiction.net/ . You may also, if you want, keep your fanfiction on your personal user page on this wiki if you want, but since Jason is in no way a canonical character, he will never, ever be allowed a separate article on this wiki. Hope that clears it up. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:49, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand your point so i will hope my wish come true so i really can be part of the game but i do it cause i truly passion on my life so i won't give up until the very end thanks for your advice by the way i saw your picture on wiki maybe i come and see u if i'm free to discuss in personal about this charater cause i research for a long time but none of the name no to confident to prove the result so i bring this name for glory including this what i say must happen cause i'm not seeing drop just like reality and like i'm living.Can u make this clean character so it more particular for showing with respectively effective cause everything will change to make better way for ending between good and bad ending.I can't let this ending just like that no meaning if bore in no meaning to have this manga after the Magical Lylical War Chronicle Force. :::I am afraid I didn't quite understand that... Are you asking me for help expanding your character's description? I could help, but I don't know anything about him, and it's your character anyway, you should know about him best. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Jason Starks is a character same as Stern Starks also a super-human research but one thing he is pure evil like Dr. Jail Scaglietti and against the nanoha's side as the rebel similar as Hückebein family and also stole the research from CEO of the Vandein EC Divider Eclipse Drivers led by Curren 'Hückebein '''during season appearance and also copy the Book of the Darkness details and finally modified himself as '''Unbreakable' Dark that is unlimited mana but his life is shorten on effect when use too much mana but was the time is too late because the more power he used his life keep reduce and finally he reliase that he's wrong and also died during the battle in final battle,nanoha defeat him with using her strike cannon plus fortress.That's the end story.His weapon is gun with blade and also strike cannon with the wing of Darkness from back. :Well, there you have it, just break it up into proper paragraphs and post it on your user page. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :I really to make this character but i need your idea to make it so i can be the better one this is just only part i have this idea maybe you can help me this is just my plan but work or not just adjust to make a right choice.I just want to say i need your help to make a right character so it can be possible work please Koveras Alvane i'm really admire you for discuss with me.The important this character have exist in this manga and anime with his name, Jason Starks just want this happen but follow your idea to do it. ;-) --Jason_Starks55555 ::Uh, look, it is your character, so it's basically your job to write him. I am not interested in being your co-author, and in fact, based from your description, I consider Jason a regular Mary Sue-type villain, and I don't see how he can be salvaged. If you want to write Nanoha fanfiction, I encourage that, but this website is not where you should publish it, and I am not the guy who wants to help you. In short, I don't want to have anything to do with Jason, and I am sorry if I gave you the impression earlier that I ever cared about him. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok but one thing is the idea that i really create is to make this future that's truly understand between the strong and weak different to see the result of the story how will you do next just keep qiuet without and plan to make it better. about the image of Nanoha Yes. I have a larger version of that image http://postimg.org/image/3yx3kcnqr/ when I uploaded it I forgot that I have the bigger one. Sorry for my late reply and my bad englishNiketoka (talk) 15:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Niketoka :Thanks, that's gonna work for me! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) =2016= Olivie Hey! I'm not sure if I could word it aswell as you but.. I think you should add how Olivie had extensive damage to her organs(Including reproductive) in the magic incident. I can probably dig around and find the chapter where she says that.Narihde (talk) 18:07, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Please do! I'm not following ViVid right now, so I wouldn't know what to writer, unless you give me the exact chapter... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Cypha of Hückebein I did an edit earlier on Cypha of Hückebein regarding the Ace Combat reference. By the way, check out the cipher term on the internet. It means zero in Old English. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:10, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :I know, thanks. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:50, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Nanoha magic dictionaries There are new translations for many of the untranslated entries for the booklets thanks to some guys i met not all of them but it's more info for the wiki. The ones translated by AS-nano team are in these galleries as well but it seems the wiki already has links to those in some articles. Nanoha A's https://imgur.com/a/auX4k Strikers https://imgur.com/a/7Tcre Movie 1st and 2nd https://imgur.com/a/5SzSk Force https://imgur.com/a/nLdb3 Green-link94 (talk) 10:39, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Green-link94 :Hi, thanks, I saw your edits on the talk pages. Gonna see what I can do later today. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC) An update on the magic dictionaries the imgur gallery for strikers kept being switched with others for some reason so that link doesn't have any images anymore. And i've also created some new galleries and moved around some of the images in the others so they are sorted by character, group or general world info and such.The movies, A's and force galleries still have translated entries in the old links so those still have stuff in them. here are the new links. Jail and combat cyborg data: http://imgur.com/a/NwhP4 Nanoha's strikers entries: http://imgur.com/a/GHLKL Subaru and Teana: http://imgur.com/a/Bbjz4 Caro Erio and Fate strikers: http://imgur.com/a/KZxgd Hayate and the wolkenritter strikers: http://imgur.com/a/SrYSe Strikers general world entries: http://imgur.com/a/FcXqJ Hayate and the wolkenritter A's http://imgur.com/a/eWwEc Hayate and teh wolkenritter Movive 2nd A's http://imgur.com/a/v8km0 Also a translation of the world description on the official websites world description:Strikers http://imgur.com/a/ZH95E A's Source: http://www.nanoha.com/archive2/world/world_2c1.html Like Nanoha's own World, In Dimensional Space there are many "Worlds", and each exists as parallel worlds, and have there own histories. This is what is called "Dimensional Worlds", and between world to world there is a hyper space called Dimensional Space that connects them, with ships that can sail between them. Any world that gains the ability to sail to another world, will meet and receive the proper care from the Time-Space Administration Bureau, which is overseen by many worlds along with Midchilda, the most stable world and one that has the most flourishing Magical Technology. To worlds that have yet to develop their own way to cross worlds, Unless they cause incidents or accidents that affect different worlds, the Bureau Laws define them as to be out of bound of their jurisdiction. Green-link94 (talk) 21:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Green-link94 : Thanks! I'll see what I can do, but it can really take a while this time around with this much data. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:15, July 18, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, I am having a bit of trouble finding time to make those edits, so I'm afraid you'll have to do it. You had problems with formatting references, but that's actually quite simple. You just need to put the reference link in tags, like this: http://imgur.com/a/v8km0 (you have to use the classic wiki edit form, not the new WYSIWYG editor for this). PS: If you do something wrong, don't worry, I can still find time to proofread it. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi...... Hi...... well I'm sorry about the unused images cause I through these images are really useful...... Btw may I ask would you going to make ViVid Strike! page or just wait until the show aired for make sure is the series is part of Nanoha universe? Since the ViVid Strike! is take place 1 years after ViVid (And 1 years before Force) and some of ViVid characters are also appear in this series so I going to ask this question, and sorry for my bad English. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 06:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, it's no problem at all. :-) I kinda feel bad about deleting your uploads, too, but unlike many Wikias, we here maintain a strict copyright policy, so we only keep images that illustrate either specific characters/items/places/etc. or specific events involving those characters. So, for instance, Hades slashing at Tea is okay, because it illustrates a specific unique power he seems to have, while Hades simply standing amidst the carnage he caused may be epic, but not really useful, as we already have another picture that shows how he looks. I hope that helps as a rule of thumb for you. Also, remember that in spire of all this, you are really improving this wiki: the list of characters without an image has shrunk about in half since you started, so please keep up the good work! :As for ViVid Strike!, it's actually the first time I hear about it. From what I gather, it's an official installment of the continuity, but I'll have to research it more before I can make a page. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh I see, thanks for the rules and information about this wiki. As for the images, well that was the reason why I was here cause I have saw so many characters that don't have a images for a half years or long so I going to uploaded the images myself for the characters without an image, I will try my best. ::And I see you have make ViVid Strike! page, not sure that I need to add more information about ViVid Strike! for the characters or not. (For example: Einhart has won the U15 championship along with Vivio and Miura during the time between ViVid and ViVid Strike!.) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 11:31, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Is that information (about VVS taking place a year after ViVid and about Einhart winning the championship) from the official website? I couldn't find much details about the plot there, but then again, I don't actually read Japanese... In any case, I'd hold off with adding new infos from VVS until the issue of its canonicity is settled. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:40, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes there was from the official site, the information and timeline is confirmed. Well I agree that we need to hold off until the show is aired. Anyway, thanks for answering so many question. :) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 10:11, September 19, 2016 (UTC)